


Burcyan

by TrollObi



Series: Burcyan [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Idiots in Love, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Wars, Other, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollObi/pseuds/TrollObi
Summary: Wojna, dwóch Mandalorian i masa nieporozumień. To będzie przedziwna historia.
Relationships: Original Mandalorian Character/Original Mandalorian Character
Series: Burcyan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742368





	Burcyan

**Author's Note:**

> To moja druga praca wrzucona na ao3. Niestety nie posiadam beta reader'a, więc przepraszam za wszystkie ewentualne błędy. Konstruktywną krytykę w komentarzach zawsze chętnie przyjmę :)

Natarcie powoli wytraca swój impet, kiedy z atmosfery spadają pierwsze Bazyliszki. Widok maszyny o beskarowym poszyciu pomaga znaleźc Mandalorianom motywację.

Galan biegnie razem z innymi w kierunku środka linii przeciwników. Ludność Antirt IV jest nieustraszona, nie okazują strachu nawet kiedy widzą jak maszyny bojowe zamieniają ich przyjaciół i bliskich w krwawe strzępy. Ich twarze wyrażają niezwykły spokój kiedy pomiędzy nich wpadają wojownicy z ornamentami klanu Havert na beskar'gamach. Kiedy najstarsza z sióstr zauważa powód tego zachowania detonuje pierwszy ładunek.

Postać w czarnej zbroi leci na kilka metrów odrzucona siłą wybuchu. Plecami uderza w resztki budynku co skutkuje ucieczką powietrza z płuc.

Leżąc na ciałach poległych braci próbuje otworzyć oczy i skupić swój wzrok na czymś więcej niż jasne niebo. Wszystkie dźwięki zdają się dochodzić jakby z innej planety, są niewyraźne i trudno odróżnić szczekniętą komendę dowódcy od wybuchu kolejnej miny. Nagle w polu wizjera pojawia się ciemny kształt. Mando chce sięgnąć do kabury na udzie, jednak palce natrafiają na pustkę. Cień wyciąga swoje ręce i trzymając za naramienniki pomaga wstać.

Świat wiruje przez chwilę po czym oczy skupiają się na złotym wizjerze.  
\- Dzięki ner vod. - wykrztusza Galan. - W odpowiedzi dostaje tylko krótkie skinięcie głową.

Rozgląda się i widzi, że siostra leży przygnieciona ciałami, a jej noga jest wygięta pod kątem. Pomimo obrażeń kobieta daje znać reszcie by szli i wrócili po nią kiedy skończą atak.  
Galan podnosi blaster, który wysunął się z dłoni w czasie upadku, poprawia mocowanie kamy i rusza biegiem przed siebie. Mieszkańcy Antirt zapłacą za ten podstęp. To nic osobistego, po prostu zadarli z niewłaściwym klanem.  
_________

\- Jak się czujesz ner vod?

\- Dobrze, przenoszą mnie na tyły na czas leczenia. Przekażę buir pozdrowienia od was. - mandalorianka leżąca na noszach nagle rozkaszlała się.

\- Przede wszystkim szybko do nas wracaj. Zajmę się Ehn.

\- To raczej ona zajmie się tobą. - zza hełmu słychać cichy śmiech, który szybko przechodzi w kaszel.

\- Odpoczywaj. Ret’urcye mhi.

\- Ret’.  
__________

Ranti się nudzi. Siedzi na skrzyni z ładunkami i przygląda się przyjacielowi, który naprawia uszkodzoną maszynę bojową. Wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia sprawiają, że odczuwa zmęczenie, jednak nie jest ono na tyle silne by móc zapaść w drzemkę.

\- Słyszałem, że któryś z vod nie podniósłby się bez twojej pomocy. Ktoś z jednostki Abesh. - mandalorianin wypowiada się bardzo nonszalancko od czasu do czasu klnąc kiedy ręka zaplątuje mu się w jakąś część Bazyliszka.

\- Może i tak nie wiem kto to był. Wiesz ilu może być mandalorian w czarnej zbroi ze złotymi zdobieniami? - wzdycha wojownik podrzucając w ręku nóż.

\- Jakie zdobienia? - Dafi’hir wyczołguje się spod maszyny by skierować swój wizjer w kierunku rozmówcy. - Proste linie czy może coś bardziej wyrafinowanego? Symbol klanowy?

\- Coś jak gałęzie? Nie wiem, naramiennik był dość charakterystyczny, taki z kolcami.

Mechanik usiadł na skrzyżowanych nogach, oparł łokcie o kolana a głowę wsparł na splecionych dłoniach. Zawsze bardzo fascynowały go symbole, herby i style malowania beskar’gamów. Nikt inny nie potrafiłby znaleźć mando’ad znając tylko barwę jego pancerza i wzór zdobiący płyty.

\- Wysoki? - oczy zdawały mu się błyszczeć, nawet pomimo zasłoniętej twarzy.

\- Wyższy ode mnie. Daf, do czego zmierzasz? - odwarkuje nie próbując nawet ukryć irytacji.

Dafi’hir gwizdnął przeciągle i klasnął w ręce.

\- Do tego, że na dziewięćdziesiąt-dziewięć procent mówisz o najstarszej z rodzeństwa klanu Havert. Jest dowódcą oddziału. No to już wiesz kto ci wisi obiad, a teraz przepraszam, ale mam zamiar się zdrzemnąć zanim pułkownik przyjdzie i będzie zawracał mi shebs.

Ranti wychodzi z warsztatu , jednak zatrzymuj się w drzwiach i rzuca jeszcze przez ramię:

\- A wiesz chociaż jak się nazywa?

\- Galaar albo Galan? Nie jestem pewny. Jakoś tak.

\- Dzięki. Do zobaczenia.

Ranti wychodzi z warsztatu i nie zastanawiając się długo rusza do tej części obozu gdzie stacjonuje jednostka Abesh.

Na pierwszy rzut oka koszary mandaloriańskie wydają się chaotycznym miejscem, jednak jeśli ktoś przebywa tutaj wystarczająco długo to dostrzeże w tym pewien system. Wojownicy z jednego oddziału najczęściej mieszkają w namiotach lub pomieszczeniach obok siebie. Obóz podzielony jest na różne sekcje, a wszystkie, nawet najwęższe przejścia, utrzymywane są w czystości aby usprawnić przemieszczanie się.

O tej porze dnia większośc dzieci biega między kwaterami i bawiła się. Może w przyszłości mieli być nieustraszonymi wojownikami budzącymi strach i szacunek, jednak teraz mogli cieszyć się dzieciństwem. Widok kilku bardzo młodych mandalorian siedzących wokół ogniska obudził wspomnienia pierwszej bitwy jaką pamięta.  
Ranti nie zauważa kiedy stoi w wejściu do małej przestrzeni utworzonej przez namioty w centrum którego słabo żarzą się resztki opału. Naprzeciwko siebie siedzą dwie postaci w pełnych pancerzach. Uwadze Ranti nie umkął wzór przedstawiający feniksa rozpościerającego skrzydła otoczonego złotymi gałęziami.

\- Jesteście z klanu Havert? - Najwyższa osoba wstaje i podchodzi kilka kroków w kierunku nowoprzybyłego. Głos ma szorstki, a swoimi dwoma metrami wzrostu góruje nad rozmówcą.

\- Ta, w czym rzecz?

\- Dzisiejsza pułapka, wybuch rzucił wami o ścianę i chciałem sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. - pierwszy raz od dawna czuje się tak niepewnie rozmawiając z kimś, żeby to zamaskować stara się mówić jak najbardziej nonszalancko.

\- Ah, pamiętam was! Tak, wszystko w porządku, dzięki za zainteresowanie. Może chcecie z nami usiąść?

\- Czemu nie. Dowodzisz tą jednostką, prawda?

\- Zgadza się. Nazywam się Galan Havert, a ten mały stwór tam to moja vod’ika Ehn. - dokonuje przedstawienia pokazując dłonią na siebie, a następnie w kierunku szczupłej postaci.

\- Ranti Gran.

**Author's Note:**

> Słownik:  
> beskar'gamach - mandaloraiańska zbroja  
> vod - brat/siostra  
> buir - matka/ojciec  
> Ret’urcye mhi - do zobaczenia (może ujrzymy się ponownie)  
> przyrostek 'ika zmienia imię lub słowo w zdrobnienie  
> burcyan - przyjaźń, partnerstwo, bliskie więzy


End file.
